youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cyndago
Cyndago '''was an American internet comedy trio consisting of '''Daniel Kyre, Ryan Magee and Matt Watson. Cyndago was best known for their collaborations with Markiplier and their often humorous music. Their channel was originally created in December, 2012 and for most of their career consisted of only Daniel Kyre and Ryan Magee until adding Matt Watson in 2015. Cyndago was disbanded in October, 2015 after the suicide of founding member Daniel Kyre. Ryan and Matt have since created a variety duo and channel called SuperMega. History Ryan used to own a solo channel called elirymagee, where he posted a sketch a week (all videos were wiped, but it was confirmed Rodney and Cornography were both on that channel.) Ryan's first sketch with Daniel (also gone,) was called "Timely Travel." After Ryan uploaded Rodney, Daniel later called with the complaint that he was uncredited with Rodney. So after talking, they created Cyndago and moved it to that channel a week later. (According to them in Cyndago Podcast Episode 12, they will never reveal the story behind Cyndago's name.) Afterward, the two extended an offer to Markiplier regarding a collaboration because of his deep voice which they found perfect for their sketch, Danger in Fiction. Mark would work very closely with the duo afterward. In 2014, Mark traveled with Cyndago to Los Angeles, where they took film classes and found suitable jobs. Following this trip, they set up a fundraiser for $8,000 to reach permanent homes in LA. In less than a day, the group raised $22,000 dollars on their fundraiser. On August 10, 2015, the group officially announced that they were returning after a roughly three-month hiatus, and announced that Matt Watson of Kids W/ Problems and Markiplier's editor, would be joining Cyndago. He appeared in their "F*CK YOUR MOM" music video before the announcement was made. It was also confirmed they had moved in with Markiplier. Death of Daniel Kyre On September 16, 2015, Daniel Kyre was found in critical condition in his room after an apparent suicide attempt in the group's house. Daniel's family was contacted by police, and they had flown over from South Carolina. Despite attempts to revive him, Daniel had suffered irreversible brain damage from an undisclosed cause and was taken off of life support two days later, dying on September 18, 2015, aged 21. His death was addressed by multiple YouTuber's including Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Game Grumps, and FBE. Daniel's funeral was held on September 25, 2015. His remains were cremated and kept with his family. Aftermath After his death, Cyndago posted a statement on Facebook stating that they were disbanding and would not continue any activities, nor release any songs, skits, vlogs or uploads under the Cyndago name. Their sketches, "Skinny Dipping" and "XYZ," were both privated the day after Daniel's death due to both videos containing Daniel dying in emotional ways, the latter video showing Daniel committing suicide. Due to Daniel's death, Markiplier went on hiatus for roughly three weeks. During this hiatus, he stayed with Ryan, Matt, and the Kyre family in South Carolina, and set up a GoFundMe for Daniel. On October 8, 2015, Ryan uploaded a video on Cyndago, addressing Daniel's death and confirming the end of Cyndago. He also confirmed Matt would continue on Kids W/ Problems. The next day, Mark announced that Kids W/ Problems had uploaded a new video, and Ryan would be joining them, as well as continue with him and Matt on the Markiplier channel. The final upload on the Cyndago channel was released on October 11, 2015, and simply titled "Daniel Kyre." It was a montage of several videos showing Daniel's life. In April of 2016, the Ryan and Matt created a new channel, "SuperMega," putting Kids W/ Problems on hiatus, though they have both stated Kids W/ Problems has not ended. In June of 2016, the Cyndago song, "Closer To Me Than Him-The Plum," was put on private for undisclosed reasons, though Ryan switches it back to public occasionally. In July of 2016, Mark announced that Ryan and Matt had gotten into several arguments with him that resulting in the end of their friendship with Mark. The duo became members of Game Grumps following the announcement. On April 8, 2018, two people known as Eric and Jae announced that they would be creating a Cyndago Season 2. On April 10, they re-uploaded Cyndago's deleted videos and added Jerry of Team X, saying that a vlog, sketch, and podcast were to be expected in the coming weeks. However, on April 12, both videos were removed, and Jerry announced via Twitter that Season 2 would not continue as requested by Ryan and Matt. On September 7, 2018, a YouTube channel, "Cyndago/KWP Archives" was created to re-release all of Cyndago and Kids W/Problems's missing videos. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Deceased YouTubers